


Rest for the Weary

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [30]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, M/M, MTGship, Post War, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: In the aftermath, there are cuddles.





	Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of themagicharbor's Month of the Ship. Prompt "sleepy." I'm making gratuitous assumptions about who survives WAR.

            Jace stared up at the sky. It was blue, mostly. There was a little cloud in one corner of it. It looked like a squirrel.

            “Hey, shove over, that’s prime rubble you’re sprawled out on.” Jace blinked slowly and turned his head to the side to see Ral Zarek, gentle wafts of smoke still wafting up from his head, looming over him. He was holding a lazotep arm loosely in one hand.

            “Umph,” Jace said. He considered trying to ask why Ral would care about the rubble, decided he was too tired, and simply scooted over.

            “Thanks.” Ral flopped down next to him with a groan. “Next time I tell you I need your help, do not leave for months and months. I don’t want to have to put out another fire like this one again.”

            “Believe me, I won’t,” Jace said earnestly. “I never want to leave Ravnica again.”

            “Should’ve thought of that before,” Ral growled, but to Jace’s surprise, he curled up against Jace’s side and rested his head on Jace’s shoulder. “I hate you,” he murmured.

            “Um?” Jace tried.

            “Really. Swear to Baal,” Ral muttered. “Thought you were dead, asshole.”

            “Sorry?”

            Ral hit him, but not terribly hard. Jace suspected they were both too tired for anything more. “You walked out on me during our date. That’s incredibly rude, you know.”

            “I was trying to save—that was a _date_?”

            Another groan. Ral hid his face in Jace’s shoulder. “Krokt, you’re thick. Yeah, it was supposed to be a date. Or do you think I just take everyone to Rakdos shows when I want to ask them something?”

            “I…sort of thought it was…neutral territory or something?” Jace hazarded.

            “Grmph,” was the only response he got.

            For a few minutes, he stared up at the clouds again. If he hadn’t been so utterly bone-weary, he might have felt guilty or angry at himself. Or he might have spent a while trying to decide how he _did_ feel. Instead, he watching a tiny fish join the squirrel, and then he put a hand in Ral’s sweaty hair. “Sorry I didn’t realize. I’d like to have a proper date with you. One where we don’t get interrupted for months on end.”

            “Yeah, well—” Ral groaned wearily into his neck. “What the hell. Me, too.”

            “Mmm.” Jace hummed in pleasure and pulled him closer. Ral’s angry warmth was nice. The clouds skidded by overhead.

            Jace drowsed; Jace dreamt. Ral slept wearily beside him, mana spent. Somewhere, Lavinia lay curled and safe in white feathers. Vraska was surrounded by green, growing things, grass tickling her cheek. She smiled in response to the gentle brush of Jace’s mental tendrils. Gideon was drinking tea, the sharp taste on his tongue calming him. Chandra and Nissa were entwined on a bed of soft moss, limbs so tangled up it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Everywhere beneath the blue sky, beneath the squirrel and the fish chasing one another, Ravnica lay safe. Ravnica slept.

            Jace smiled again, and then he slept as well.


End file.
